Belonging to Two Worlds
by Mimori Taniyama
Summary: Mai had a secret that she was able to keep hidden when Naru was running SPR before they found out that Naru was actually Oliver Davis and that Eugene Davis also known as Gene was alive. They're back and wanting to re-open SPR. All the while Mai is having troubles keeping her secret a secret when on one of their cases somewhat involves that secret. Can she keep it hidden?
1. Prolouge

**Okay so here is my new story. I'm still not sure on the title I have a few in mind, but I don't know which one to choose. Okay so I'm having troubles with the poll so I've decided to post the titles right here. I can't decide on which of these to choose: Two Realms One choice, A Warrior's Choice, Belonging One Place Living In Another, One Life Two Places One Choice, or A Fight For Honor and Happiness. Please pm me or leave a review on wich on you think is best. Okay so I have gone back and fixed a few mistakes and renamed my made up kingdom, hoping that the word doesn't really exist this time. Once again I have gone back and fixed some sentences that the stupid doc manager deleted when I uploaded it.**

* * *

Hey there my name is Mai Taniyama. I'm an eighteen year old, who just recently graduated from highschool. Despite many beliefs I'm actually quite smart since I graduated as the top student of my class with a 3.5 gpa. I bet you're thinking that my parents must be so proud of me, but let me tell you one little detail. I'm an orphan. Yeah, yeah now you're probably thinking oh you poor girl. Well don't because I'm used to it already. I mean I'm used to it because I've been an orphan since I was seven. My friends don't think that though, they think I've only been an orphan since junior high. I don't mind them thinking that because in all honesty I don't need their pity. I'm a person just like they are I'm just in a different situation than them. They also think that I'm an only child. Oh I bet that shocked you. I'm not an only child, I have a twin sister and an older brother. My sister's name is Mimori, but I call her Ummia, I'll tell you why in a minute, while my brother's name is Jared.

Now the reason why I don't tell my friends that I have siblings is because I would then have to explain to them about the mirror realm. Okay so the mirror realm is somewhat like an alternate universe that is the exact opposite of the world I currently live in now. It's kinda hard to explain exactly what it's like. How else do I explain it? Oh I know! It's sorta like a fairy tale you know the ones that contain wizards, sorcerers ,wich believe me there is a difference between the two I should know I got a huge lecture about it, knights in shining armor, kings, queens, princes, princesses, and instead of dragons there are kitsunes.

So yeah my brother and I are warriors, while my sister and I are sorceresses. I know, I know I have two roles within the mirror realm. The three of us help protect a kingdom called Regaleya from an evil wizard who calls himself the dark prince. Regaleya used to be a peaceful place and I remember when it was too.

Okay now I need to explain why call my twin sister Ummia. So the reason is to protect each other from those who wish to harm us. You see twins are extremely rare in the mirror realm and if a set of twins are born they are destined for greatness. The only problem is that twins are not supposed to exist in the mirror realm. Twins must keep their real names a secret. They must use nicknames or false names either works. They must do this because two things could happen to them that can't be done to those who don't have a twin. One the twin whose real name was found out could become a puppet to whoever knows how to create that spell, it was highly unlikely when Regaleya didn't have to worry about an evil wizard. Second someone could cast a love spell over that twin and he or she will fall madly in love with the caster whether they loved that person or not. The only way for twins to be able to safely let their real name be known is if one of them dies or they get married.

Even I am known by a different name. Ummia calls me Kia while we both call our older brother Phanto. I know he doesn't have a twin, but it's for the three of us' protection. He's protected from our attackers and we are protected from someone trying to use him as bait in order to get to us. So as you can see no one in the mirror realm knows he's our brother, well except my brother-in-law. Even though Mimori is married I still call her Ummia because that had been her nickname way before we found out about the mirror realm. We were really lucky that we had nicknames and went by those most of the time, since we didn't know the rules at that time.

Both Ummia and Jared live within Regaleya while I live in Tokyo, Japan near the Shibuya district. It was in this world that I met _them_. What I mean about them is that I accidentally hurt someone and got tricked in replacing that person until he got better. I never realized that through that accident I would meet my friends. In that accident I met Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya aka Noll aka Oliver Davis, Lin Koujo, Madoka Mori, Ayako Matsuzaki, Monk aka Hosho Takigawa, John Brown, and Masako Hara. I met Yasuhara and Naru's twin Gene aka Eugene Davis through two cases we had. We met Yasu while investigating his school. Gene on the other hand was a different story.

Apparently Gene had come to Japan to conduct a paranormal research, but got hit while researching in a forest. He had accidentally wandered on a road ,that ran through the forest, and didn't realize it because it was raining real heavy. The driver freaked when they realized that they accidentally ran hit someone. So panicking they ran over him a second time before driving off. He said that he thought he was going to die there that day. He also said it felt like he was drowning since the rain was entering his mouth and nose. Well a police officer happened to drive by and notice him. The officer had gotten him to the hospital in time according to the doctors. They were able to save him, but said he was in a coma. The only problem it wasn't an ordinary coma it was a spirit coma. A spirit coma is when the person is still alive, but part of the soul has left the body making the person think they're dead and they become a spirit guide to someone. Lucky for Gene he became my spirit one of our cases I kept having dreams about a hospital that was a few miles away. When I told Naru about the dreams he had Lin check the hospital out. Low and behold we found Gene and learned that Naru was actually the great psychic researcher Oliver Davis. We decided to go with the two to the hospital which was a good thing.

**-Flashback-**

_ The doctors had left and now we were watching as Naru and Lin were conversing in English, which was useless since I understood English. I think the reason why was so that I wouldn't understand since everyone else knew English._

_"Noll what are we going to do?" Lin asked Naru._

_"We call my parents and Madoka letting them know that we found Gene and that he is still alive, but in a coma." he answered._

_"Um Naru why are you talking in English when most of us understand what you're saying?" Monk asked._

_"Mai doesn't understand English and I don't wish for her to know what I'm talking about." was all that he replied._

_"You mean that you don't want to burden her with all the lies you've woven around yourself and us." Ayako retorted obviously mad at him._

_"Now, now Naru I mean Dr. Davis probably had a good reason as to why he didn't tell us his identity." John stated trying to calm everyone down._

_"Hello you guys." a new voice spoke out in Japanese._

_ We all turned around and there standing behind me was Gene, which freaked me out since I had no clue as to why he was behind me._

_"Gene!" Masako cried. I knew she had a crush on Naru and hearing her call out to Gene made me realize she only liked Naru because he looked like Gene._

_"Hello, Masako, my dear." he replied. __**Gag me!**_

_"Gene? What are you doing?" Naru asked._

_"Me? Oh yeah that's right!" he cried out turning towards me._

_"Hey there ,Mai. I need you to do me a favor. You see I'm in a spirit coma. Half of my soul is still in my body the other half ,the me you see before you, is your spirit guide. In order to reconect the part of my soul that isn't in my body I need you to go over and take hold of my hand. This should enable me to be able to transfer from you to my body. Now I will warn you in advance that this will take a lot of energy from you. So you will feel weak for a couple of weeks." he said looking at me with hope._

**-End of Flashback-**

Gene had been right I had felt drained for four weeks though I never showed it because if I had they wouldn't have let me Naru off. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Naru planned on leaving four days after Gene was released from the hospital. Oh get this Masako and Gene are dating! So back to what I was saying. They were about to leave when I confessed to Naru that I loved him, but do you know what he said to me? He told me that I wasn't in love with him, but his brother. The nerve of him! I was heart-broken. I wanted to call out to him that it wasn't true, but no words came to my mouth. I was silent as I watched him walk away from me. So now I'm trying to get over him. I work at this tea house wich probably isn't a smart idea since I'm trying to get over him.

"Mai, your shift is over and there is someone named Kazuya Shibuya here to see you."

My whole world just crumbled at the sentence my boss uttered.

* * *

**Ha a cliff hanger already! Okay so I have no idea if Regaleya really exists or not. I just thought it would be a cool name for a made up kingdom. Hope you enjoyed please review. **


	2. Naru's back

**Okay so I'm tired of putting whose point of view it is so I'm just going to put a line indicating a change in the view. By the way I went back and changed a few mistakes in the first chapter and renamed the made up kingdom. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe the words that my boss just uttered. Kazuya Shibuya?! That can't be Naru! Could it? Naru or should I say Oliver Davis shouldn't be here he's supposed to be in England doing conferences or something like that. There's no possible way that it's the Naru I know.

I had to find out for myself if it really was **him**and the only way was to go out there and check. My whole world seemed to crumble the moment I stepped out of the employee's break room and the man by the door looked up at me. It was **him**. _WHY! Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in England doing conferences._

He gave me a small smile and said, "Mai."

I couldn't believe him! It has been two years! Two years that he hasn't bothered to keep in touch. Well can't judge him on that one, after all I didn't keep in touch either. So maybe he did keep in touch.

"Mai? Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to answer me?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts.

_He hasn't changed one bit has he?_

I glared at him and said, "Shibuya-san? What are you doing here? Do you need** something**?"

I enjoyed seeing the shock that was displayed in his eyes. After all I had two years to practice on keeping my voice monotone like him. I must have done it exceedingly well.

"Actually, yes, I do need **something**. I need to speak to you. Do you have time to take a walk and talk with me?" he asked not meeting my eyes.

_What has happened to him? Why is he acting like this? Is it really Naru I'm talking to? Maybe it's Gene I'm talking to. If only I could see his eyes clearly. There is only one other way to find out._

"Am I talking to Shibuya-san? The one that I met when I was fifteen and knew up to two years ago or are you his twin?" I asked with slight venom in my voice watching as he flinched slightly. If someone were to walk by and see him they would have said that he showed no reaction, but I knew better than that.

"I'm not Gene if that's what you were wondering." he said his voice taking on a colder tone then usual.

"Hnn." I replied walking out of the tea house.

Unfortunately Naru didn't take the hint and followed me out. So I decided that if he wanted to talk to me he could do so while we walked in a park that was nearby. Once at the park's entrance I made a gesture indicating that I was going in.

"What does the great **Kazuya Shibuya** want to talk about with someone as unimportant as **me**?" I asked not once looking at him, "Shouldn't you be at a conference in England or something?"

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gene and I have come back to Japan to re-open SPR. I came here to ask if you wanted your old job back, seeming as it would be a hassle to train a new assistant." he replied with his usual smirk.

_The nerve of him! He thinks that he can leave and come back expecting me to quit my job to go back to SPR! Well he's got another thing coming._

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get me to pick a fight with him like we did two years ago. I wont give him the pleasure or satisfaction that I wanted to fight with him once more like old times. _If he truly wants me back as an assistant he's going to have to work for it._ I thought knowing well enough that he would never stoop to that level, the others may, but he wont.

"No. I don't plan on returning. I don't care if you're in need of an assistant. If you truly need one ask Hara-san. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to accept. If that is all you wanted to talk about then I'm going home." I said in answer, enjoying the pure shock on his face. Turning around to head back to the entrance I felt a hand on my arm. Looking back I noticed that it was Naru his face was covered by his auburn locks.

"You've changed. Why? There was nothing wrong with how you were before. Besides SPR wont be the same without you. I also have another question. Why? Why haven't you kept in touch with the others?" he asked sounding some what desperate. He hadn't let go of my arm, it was like he was afraid that if he did let go I would disappear and never return. He probably right.

"It's none of your business as to why I haven't kept in touch with the others. It's been two years Shibuya-san. Of course I've changed and yes everything about how I was before was wrong. I was naïve before, but no more. I'm tired of being put down. When you say SPR will be different without me ,you're correct. You'll no longer have a useless person that you always have to save." I replied wrenching my arm out of his hand, "I'm finished with this conversation. I'll be taking my leave. Good-bye, Shibuya-san."

As I was walking away I faintly heard, "But you aren't useless. You've helped solve many a case with your dreams and intuition. Besides I don't mind protecting you." Those words broke my heart. I wanted to turn around apologize and say that I really did want my old job back because I missed ghost hunting, but my pride prevented me from doing so.

_Why? Oh Naru why are you truly here? I'm sick of your lies, but at the same time I love the way you lie._

* * *

I watched as she left me behind. I half expected her to turn around and say she that she was sorry and that she'd like to have her old job back. But she never did turn around that broke my heart into thousands of shards.

_Is this how you felt when I left two years ago? Will you ever go back to the you of two years ago? Will you ever come back to SPR? What about me? Will you ever come back to me?_

I didn't worry too much because I felt as if this wouldn't be the last time I would see her. Walking back to the apartment that Gene and I shared I thought about Mai and how she reminds me of this girl I met when I was ten years old. Kia was her name. I promised her that when I was older that I would find her once more. I never did get to find out what her real name was since we had met each other in the kingdom of Regaleya that's located in the mirror realm. Kia was what I would call a true princess, even though she wasn't from the mirror realm. She was calm, kind, sweet, sincere, and collected. She had an air of seriousness about her. She was care free too that was until someone was being picked on. When that happened she lost all her sweetness and care freeness and went to that person's aid despite whatever the outcome would be for herself. Mai was exactly like that. She constantly reminds me of her and our promise. And to be completely honest with myself the only reason I made that promise was because I had a crush on her. **Now**? Now I don't care if I ever meet Kia again for Mai has stolen my heart. I can only hope tha I can steal her heart like she has mine.

"Were you able to meet Mai? What did she say? When is she going to start working with us again?" Gene asked once I walked through the door not allowing me to put my stuff away, sit down, or answer any of his many questions.

"Gene calm down." I said walking into the living room only to be met with Lin, Madoka, and my parents.

"Welcome home, Noll." my mother said greeting me.

"Hello, son." my father greeted.

"Hey there, Oliver." Madoka cheerfully greeted.

"Noll." was all Lin said while giving me a slight nod.

"Sooooo, Noll, what did Mai say?" Gene cried out sitting next to our mother.

"You were able to meet Taniyama-san!?" Lin asked probably shocked probably at the fact that I would go see her so soon.

"Who is this Taniyama girl?" my father asked.

I sighed. I didn't want my parents to know about her just yet. I was going to introduce her the day before I introduced them to the rest of the gang.

"Oh, she's this sweet girl who has ESP. She also has a lot of other abilities, but the main oe is that she has dreams of the past. So she helped solve almost all of Noll's cases with her dreams. Oh, and Noll has a crush on her." Madoka piped up.

I growled in frustration as my father smirked at me and my mother squealed like a fan girl.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her!" my mother stated.

"You'll definitely like her. Taniyama-san's very kind and has this way of making you soften and open up. If someone was being picked on she loses all her sweetness and goes to that person's aid despite whatever the out come would be for herself." Lin commented with a small smile. This greatly shocked me, I had no idea that he had softened up towards Mai.

" If she is as the two of you describe her I'm interested in meeting her." my father stated.

"So, Noll, when will we be able to meet her?" my mother asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, earning a couple of surprised and confused looks.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Gene asked obviously confused.

"It is what it is. I went to her work and waited for her shift to end. When I first saw her she was like her old self. She was witty and came up with smart alack comebacks, but when I asked to talk to her about something she changed. She walked out of the tea house without answering me and seemed irritated when I followed her. We walked around a bit in a park that was near by before she asked what I wanted. I told her Gene and I came back to re-open SPR and wanted her to come back to work for us again. She told me no and that if I really needed an assistant that I should ask Miss Hara. I then told her that she had changed and asked her why. She told me that it has been two years since we last saw each other and that of course she had changed. I also told her that SPR wouldn't be the same with out her. She replied of course it wouldn't be the same because I wouldn't have a useless person that always needed to be saved." I answered not looking at any of them.

"But she's not useless!" Madoka cried out looking upset.

"I know that's what I said, but that's not what she thinks." I replied.

"Are you going to try to convince her to come back?" Lin asked.

"No." I answered not really wanting to talk about it.

"Huh? Why not?" Gene asked looking lost.

"Because I don't think that will be the last time I see her. I have this feeling that she will be working with us once more." I answered searching for my note-book that normally contained information on cases that we took.

"What are you scheming?" Madoka asked.

"For once nothing. I'm going to trust my gut instinct on this one and wait." I said with all honesty, "In two days you we will be meeting the rest of the gang at the re-opened office."

_I hope Mai will be there._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not really a cliff hanger, but oh well I'll make sure there's one in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Kidnapped?

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing happened the next day, I went to work like normal, it was slightly strange. I mean come on! Naru shows up out of the blue all of a sudden. I half-expected everyone else to come and bug me about my choice. I also half-expected Naru to come back and tell me that I was stupid or something. Part of me really wanted one of them to come and ask me to go back, but then again part of me reminded me who I was and why I couldn't go back. I was tired of this boring normal and safe life. I loved the thrill of danger around every corner. I know I was always needing to be saved, but I was trying to hide who I am from them for their own safety. I also know I could have just gone back to Regaleya, but the reason I'm here is for those in Regaleya, who have become my friends, protection and my own. After all it seems that the dark prince wants me dead.

_I guess I really am not needed. Naru was just pitying me. I hate it when people do that to me. I want to ghost hunt again so bad. But I'm afraid that my friends from this realm would be targeted. I wont let that happen._

So today is my day off. I'm really bored it's not even funny. I had nothing to do around the house. I had already done all of my chores, morning exercises, daily exercises, regular sword and fighting exercises, and watered my cherry blossom garden to all of the spirit's delight. I had absolutely nothing to do.

_What should I do? What should I do? OH! I know drawing in the park! That sounds fun._

So I decided that drawing in the park was a great way to waste time I grabbed my sketch pad and art supplies and stuffed them into a satchel. Slinging it over my shoulder I headed out to the park. Wich was a mistake. When I was just a few blocks away from the park I ran into trouble. Three men dressed in all black stopped me. Two blocked the path in front of me while the other one blocked the path behind me.

_This will be interesting. I guess next time I'm gonna have to keep my thoughts blank of all traitorous thoughts because I so do not need this right now. Buuuttt this is the action I've been waiting forrrr!_

"Are you by chance Miss Mai Taniyama?" the one to the left asked me.

_So there looking for me huh? Wonder why he's speaking in English. Neither one looks English._

"Are you a complete idiot, Clark? She can't speak or understand English. So speak to her in Japanese." the man to the right said addressing the one called Clark.

"Why do you want to know if I'm Mai Taniyama?" I asked shocking the two in front of me.

"You can understand English!?" the one on the right asked obviously shocked, which kind of ticked me off since I had know idea who they were and that they had no idea what I could or couldn't understand.

"Well, Keith, you just heard her reply back in English didn't you." Clark replied to the one called Keith.

"Back on track are you Miss Mai Taniyama?" Keith asked me one more time.

_Jeez they don't give up do they._

"Why do you want to know?" I also asked once more this time allowing annoyance to enter my voice.

"We've been asked to escort Miss Mai Taniyama to our were our employer wants you. She wishes to speak with you." Clark was the one to answer me not even flinching at the sound of my voice.

"Well, I am not going **anywhere **with the two of you." I replied taking my satchel off of my shoulders and sat it off to the side.

"Tsk. Here I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I was hoping it would be simple, but at least you answered our question. I'm afraid you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Keith said as he and Clark slowly advanced towards me.

_How is it that I get myself into these situations? Oh well. They are about to find out that I'm wont be easy to capture at all._

I dropped into a defensive crouch and waited for one of the two to make a move before I did anything. When Keith reached to grab one of my arms I spun taking a hold of his hand and did a sidekick to his rib causing him to stumble back in surprise. Clark was next. He tried to grab me from behind, but I crouched grabbing the collar of his shirt and flipped him over my back. Keith tried once more to grab my arm, he succeeded in grabbing it, but soon regretted it because I did a roundhouse kick to the side of his. He was lucky that I didn't do it very hard. I only gave him a nose bleed and made him stumble backwards instead of knocking him out.

_Hopefully they'll back off now._

Do to my luck they didn't back off. Keith stayed behind Clark trying to get his nose bleed under control all the while backing Clark. Clark decided he was going to try to end this so he advanced more aggressively this time. Getting tired of this I to decided to end this, this time I did a sidekick to his temple only hard enough to knock him out. After I was satisfied that he was knocked out cold I looked at Keith, who was staring at Clark and then at me with wide eyes.

"You going to back off now?" I asked with a calm voice.

He gave a nod that I thought was for me, but it wasn't. I had completely forgotten that there was a third person, that was until a hand holding a cloth came into my vision and wrapped itself over my mouth and nose. Chloriphorme. That's all I could smell. My world started to spin in all directions, my thoughts were all jumbled, and I felt like puking. I felt as if I was falling and when I never felt the impact of the sidewalk I looked up into the face of the one who drugged me. He seemed familiar like I had seen him somewhere before. As my world started to darken I looked around for help. All I saw was Keith holding a rag to his nose and prodding Clark. The last thing I remember seeing was the man who drugged me's smile, but as he was smiling he said something that I couldn't quit catch before I fell into total darkness. (No! Poor Mai she's been kidnapped! Where's Naru when you need him!)

* * *

Once Miss Taniyama was fully knocked out did I put my full attention on Keith and Clark. I was quite shocked that such a small girl could put up such a fight. It was quite impressive really.

"Damn it! My nose wont quit bleeding!", Keith cried out, "How could such a small girl have a kick like that? It really hurt. She even knocked out Clark!"

"I'd say! At least you don't have a killer head ache like me and at least you didn't get knocked out!" Clark stated holding his head.

"One of you, I don't care who, needs to call the boss and tell her we have Miss Taniyama. The other one needs to grab her satchel and I will put her in the vehicle." I said picking her up bridal style.

"Why do we need to grab that damn girl's bag?" Clark asked with obvious spite in his sending the satchel a dirty look.

"Because it belongs to Miss Taniyama. What would the boss say if she found out we didn't grab Miss Taniyama's stuff?" I replied sending him a look that said _do-it-or-I'll-add-more-pain_. He grumbled, but grabbed the bag anyway.

I walked over towards Keith, with Miss Taniyama still in my arms, in time to hear him say, "Sorry, Miss Taniyama has quite the kick. She put a hell of a fight. Sebastian, had to drug her with chloriphorme on a piece of cloth. I honestly think she forgot he was there or we might not have been able to get her."

He looked up as I approached and I noticed his nose was still bleeding.

_Damn that must have been some kick! She reminded me of... No that can't be, but maybe..._

"Okay we'll bring her there." he answered hanging up.

He must have seen the question in my eyes and my raised eyebrow since he said, "Boss wants us to drop her off at the place she sometimes helps out with."

I nodded in response and we both set out towards the vehicle, where we found Clark waiting for us.

"You're going to have to drive." I told Clark.

"Why?" he asked in response.

"Because Keith's nose is still bleeding and I don't trust you with Miss Taniyama. With how you acted towards picking up her things I wouldn't trust you with her especially if she wakes up on the way." I replied giving him a cold stare.

"Fine, whatever. Where are we heading then?" (should I end it there? Nah I'll keep going for a little bit.)

* * *

I sat in my usual spot with a book on parapsychology in hand. I couldn't concentrate on it though, my thoughts were all consumed by Mai and on how to convince her to come back. It was loud in the office like it was in the past, but this time it wasn't due to Mai. It was because of my parents and Gene were here and talking with the rest of the gang.

"So is Mai-san going to be coming." the ever innocent John asked.

Everyone stared at him for a second before someone remembered John wasn't here when I told them Mai refused to come.

"No, Jou-chan said she wasn't coming." Monk replied.

"Oh why not?" John asked.

"Don't know. Noll doesn't even know why." Gene answered this time.

**Liar.**

**Shut up. I'm savin your ass.**

**I didn't ask you to.**

**Do you want them to know that it's your fault she doesn't want to come and work for at SPR?**

**No.**

**Then shut up.**

**Fine.**

The noise then grew louder until Miss Hara's phone rang. That's when it got eerily quiet.

"Hello?"

"Keith?! Why are you talking funny? Were you able to pick her up?"

"That's shocking. I never expected for something like that to happen. Anyways bring her to Shibuya Psychic Research in the Shibuya district, please.", with that she ended the conversation peaking all of our interests.

"Who's Keith? And who is being dropped off here?" Gene asked her.

I'm glad he asked, he probably has a better chance at getting an answer from her, since they're dating, than the rest of us would have had.

"Oh Keith is one of my body guards. He and of my other body guards are bringing a friend of ours here." she replied with a sweet innocent smile, which made me suspicious as to what she was planning. (Hope you got the hint!)

_How many body guards does one person need? And who is it that they're bringing?_

"All right." Gene answered seeming satisfied with her answer.

We all wondered who was being dropped off here and we didn't find out until five minutes later when three men dressed in black walked in. One was carrying a satchel, another was holding his nose obviously trying to stop a nose bleed, and the last one was holding an unconscious...

"Mai!" I cried standing up.

"Sebastian, you didn't hurt Mai did you?" Masako asked narrowing her eyes at him.

_If he did he's dead._

"No." he replied just as calm as when he entered.

"Then why is she still knocked out?" Masako asked.

"Still!?" I in turn spoke out, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see she came to on the way here and started to freak out, so I had to knock her out again. I didn't hit her in case you were wondering. I had chloriphorme on a piece of cloth that I used." he explained.

"All right." Masako replied.

I on the other hand wasn't convinced at all.

**Chill. We will find out if she truly was hurt by them when she wakes up okay?**

**Fine, but if they hurt her I'll kick their asses.**

**Looks like someone else did.**

"You can put Mai right over there in that chair there." I said pointing to the chair Lin had been occupying, but got up so Mai could be put there.

"That's not possible." Sebastian answered. He must have seen all of our questioning stares because he added, "She's waking up."

* * *

**Hope you feel better knowing Mai is all right. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **


	4. A Friend or an Enemy?

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update, been busy at work. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I came to was my captor's face. I momentarily freaked since I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Soon I noticed that his grip on me wasn't that firm, so I twisted to the right jumping in the air kicking his jaw as I landed. Keith and Clark jumped back obviously not wanting to be near me.

"Mai." a voice sounded from behind me and I recognized that voice too. Not wanting to let my guard down I spared a short glance over my shoulder. I found that I was in the building that SPR was located in.

"What the hell is going on!" I cried eyeing the trio in front of me.

"I had my body guards bring you here." Masako answered me and I just frowned in return.

"This is stupid. Masako right now I'm upset at you. You know instead have having them kidnap me you could have had them tell me you wished to talk to me and they were there to pick me up. I'm not a cold-hearted ass hole you know." I replied narrowing my eyes at her before I turned back to the three body guards.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Sorry, about the bloody nose Keith, um it should stop bleeding any minute now. Sorry for knocking you out Clark, and sorry for the kick to the jaw um sir." I apologized while bowing.

"It's fine. For such a small girl you are hell of a fighter." Keith stated while Clark nodded his head in agreement backing up just the slightest bit.

"I agree with Keith. Oh and by the way Sebastian is the name." the one I kicked in the jaw added.

"It's not fine! I seriously could have hurt you. I thought I was going to die. I hate being kidnapped. It's so troublesome when it comes to escaping" I said realizing what I said I little to late.

"Mai-chan you've been kidnapped before?!" Madoka shouted while she was sitting on Lin's lap.

_Are those two together now?_

"Crap I said that out loud. Didn't I." I replied, "How is it that every time I'm with you all I end up saying something that I don't want you all to know? It's not fair."

"Jou-chan you're avoiding the topic at hand. You've been kidnapped before? How many times?" Monk asked from where he sat next Ayako.

_Shit!_

I had to diverse the conversation. I was trying to think of something when I noticed what was on Ayako's hand.

"Is that an engagement ring on your hand!?" I asked pointing at Ayako's hand.

I watched her blush as she decided on how to answer my question. It seemed as if Monk was tired of waiting for to answer so he answered me instead.

"Yes, yes it is. I proposed to her three weeks ago, but you would have known that if you had bothered to keep in touch with one of us."

I saw that everyone was upset with me do to the fact that I didn't bother keeping in touch. Not that I cared a whole lot, maybe just a little bit since I considered them family.

"Yeah well I had my reasons and why do you all care so much?" was all I said in response.

"Well we would like to hear about those reasons now!" Ayako said seeming to get her voice back and sounding mad.

_Double Shit. Damn why are they so persistent?_

"Keith, Sebastian, Clark the three of you may leave now. I will also give you the rest of today and tomorrow off. We need to speak to Mai and I don't wish for the three of you to get involved with our argument." Masako said reminding me that they were still here.

I had completely forgotten about my three captors. It seemed that they were Masako's most trusted body guards, but for some reason I couldn't shake this feeling that I knew Sebastian from some where.

"Thank you, Miss Hara." all three answered as one.

I watched as the three made there way towards the door, I noticed how Sebastian hesitated. He must have made up his mind because he turned and faced us. As he turned towards us I was hit with another wave of deja vu, but this time it was not so good.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with Miss Mai Taniyama for a moment in private?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded before anyone one could say else wise. "I'll be back in a minute and we can finish our discussion then. Okay?"

When everyone nodded in agreement did we walk outside so no one could hear us. Once outside I made sure that a barrier was up protecting us and to make sure no one could interrupt us or over hear something that should not be over heard.

"You're Regaleya's best female warrior aren't you. You're Kia right?" he asked when I gestured for him to speak.

_How does he..._

"Who are you? You seem familiar." I said not answering him yet.

"It's me Corith."

"Corith? Corith! What are you doing _here_?"

"In a way looking for you. Other than that gathering _information_."

_Looking for me? Why? Why does it feel like he's lying._ I closed my eyes thinking.

**"He's lying. He wasn't really **_**looking **_**for you." **a voice said.

Hearing this voice made me snap my eyes open. I looked around and found out I was in the **dark** void of the spirit plane. In front of me was a white nine tailed fox or better known as a kitsune.

**"You're a kitsune."**

**"Well aren't we one for stating the obvious. Yes, I am a kitsune."**

**"You called me here didn't you."**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"Why? Also why did you say Corith was lying?"**

**"You felt it too. You felt as if he was lying to you, so I called you here to let you know that you're right."**

**"Why should I believe you? "**

**"Why is that you don't believe me?" **the kitsune asked tilting his head to the side.

**"Well kitsune are natural tricksters." ,I replied. Seeing an amused gleam in his eyes, I decided to add something else, "At least that is they are natural tricksters in this realm, but something tells me you aren't from this realm. Are you?"**

**"Smart girl. You are correct I'm not from this realm. I'm from the mirror realm." **he said while smirking at me.

_**Boy does he have nerve.**_

**"Okay so why tell me that Corith was lying to me?"**

**"I protect those who from Regaleya."**

**"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not from Regaleya. Corith is."**

**"You help protect the people of Regaleya. You'd sacrifice your life for one of their's. To me that makes you a Regaleian. Besides I'm not the only one to think that. The people of Regaleya consider you as one of their own. The one you call Corith is helping the Dark Prince. You need to expose him for who he is and soon. People will only suffer if he is trusted any more. Before that you need to erase his memory of finding out who you really are and your true name."**

**"I was planning on doing that. The only ones who know this information is Ummia and our older brother. Not even Ummia's husband knows."**

**"Good. The less people who know, the safer you are, princess."**

**"Yeah I know tha... What did you call me?"**

**"Nothing. I must go now. I have kept you long enough. Don't worry no time has lapsed while we were talking."**

**"Wait!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What is your name?"**

**"I don't have one.", **and with that I was back to talking with Corith.

"Kia? Are you okay? You blanked out for a moment there."

I smiled making sure he was bound by my ability without knowing.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry." I replied.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked looking confused.

"I have to erase are conversation and the fact that you met me and know my real name." I answered.

Corith looked frightened. It seemed as if he wanted to share this piece of information with someone.

"I'll keep it a secret. You know you can trust me." he said sounding desperate.

_No, no I can't._

"I'm sorry Corith, but the only one who knows my true name is Ummia. Not even Sir Garith knows and he's my brother-in-law."

Corith tried to make a run for it, but found out that he was bound and wouldn't be going any where. After I erased his memory I left him there looking confused and went back inside. I found everyone waiting for me to return. I didn't even get the chance to sit down before they started grilling me.

"Sooooo, Mai? What was that about?" Madoka asked pointing to the only empty seat.

"He thought I was someone he knew, but it turned out he was mistaken." I replied sitting down in the seat Madoka pointed out, which happened to be right next to Naru.

_Tricky bastards!_ I thought as I caught a couple of their smirks, evil smiles, and winks.

"By the way Mai you never did answer Monk or Madoka. How many times have you been kidnapped?" Gene asked looking all innocent, making me narrow my eyes.

_Triple shit! Of course he'd be the one to bring it back up for discussion._

"If you have to absolutely know several times and none I want to talk about." I answered making sure there was no room for questioning my decision.

We then lapped into an awkward silence, everyone seemed to want to say something, but couldn't think of the right words. And every time I made to get up and leave Madoka and Gene situated them selves closer to the door for interception. I know I could out manuever them, but if I'm wanting to keep a low profile that's not a way to do it. I sighed and decided to get this over with.

"Hara-san, what do you want with me anyways?" I asked watching all of their shocked faces as I called Masako by her last name instead of her first in amusement.

"SPR has a case, that I want to help in and I'm sure everyone else feels the same way." Masako replied not bothering to hide her smile, which shocked me a little bit.

"Masako's right!" Monk chimed in.

"Please, Mai!" Gene cried out with hope shining in his eyes.

"Mai-san it would be nice to work together with you again." John added.

"Yeah Mai." Ayako said.

"It would be nice to work with you again, Taniyama-san." Lin said.

_Even Lin wants me to come back! Pigs must be flying! _(I thought this would be funny to add in.)

"Yeah, Mai-chan! PLEASE!" Madoka said pleadingly.

"No." was all I said.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha CLIFF HANGER! Will Mai ever go back to working with SPR? Stay tuned until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Convinced

**Okay I'm sooo sorry it's been a while since I've last updated. This chapter took me forever to find inspiration for and to write. I hope you all aren't to mad at me. I also wish to thank everyone for being patient. I want to thank those who have left me reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Huh?" both Gene and Madoka said at the same time while everyone else stared at me in shock.

"W-why not?" Ayako asked looking depressed.

"I have things that need to be taken care of." I replied knowing it was more of a blatant lie than anything else.

"You're lying. Mai, tell us the truth. Why wont you come back to SPR? Or would you care to tell us what it is that you need to take care of? Maybe we can help." Masako said standing up.

_Wonder when she became so pushy and damn she caught my bluff._

I was getting tired of beating around the bushes so I decided to end it all with one possibly two sentences.

"The reason as to why I am not coming back to SPR is none of _your_ business. Why can't you accept my decision?"

"Mai we all know that you loved working at SPR. And that's why we wont accept what you say without a perfectly good reason as to why not." Madoka was the one to speak out, while everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

I only just realized that there were two people whom I didn't recognize, when the female stepped forward and spoke to me.

"You're afraid aren't you?" she asked.

"W-what?! What do you mean?" I replied back shocked as to how she came relatively close to the truth.

"You're afraid that things will never be the same if you were to go back. You're afraid that you've changed to much that you fear your friends will regret asking you to come back. And you're also afraid that if you came back that you'd lose one of your friends." she answered hitting the nail on the head.

I couldn't believe how in the world she got it right. I was afraid of losing just one of them and I was afraid that I had changed way to much. Things wont be the same between us. Never again. I couldn't let her words change my mind.

"I'm a mom that's how I guessed." she added confusing me that much more.

"What do you mean?" I asked earning several confused looks.

"Ne, Mai, hasn't your mom ever guessed things that you try to hide?" Gene asked me.

"Umm, I don't know. She probably did, but I was to young to recall." I replied.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked me.

"My mum died around eleven years ago, when I was about seven years old." I answered not really wanting to talk about this subject.

* * *

_Shit! I had completely forgotten that Mai was an orphan._

"I had no idea! I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories." my twin said to Mai with an apologetic smile.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot, sorry Mai." Ayako said, while a few of the others agreed with her.

"So um what about your father?" my idiotic twin asked.

**GENE!**

**What?**

**Shut up!**

**Why?**

"My father died a year before my mum." she replied staring off into the distance.

**Oh that's why.**

**Yes. Now shut up you moron.**

"Oh, my! You poor thing! Who's been taking care of you this whole time?" my mother asked giving Mai a motherly look.

I could tell Mai was confused as to why my mother was acting like she was, which in turn confused me until something dawned on me. She had never met my mother before, so to her this was a complete stranger that was trying to show her some motherly love. I tried not to interrupt the small conversation at hand, but we werw getting no where.

"Mostly me. My older brother stops by every now and then to check up on me and see if I'm okay, but other than I take care of myself. I'm all grown up." she replied giving my mother a small smile that hid the pain that was clearly in her eyes.

"How is it that you've managed everything by yourself?" my father asked probably skeptical that someone as young as Mai could ever take care of themselves.

"Well as I said before my brother, who's thirteen years older than me, so when I was seven he was twenty, helped me and Ummia until we were able to take care of ourselves." she replied with a blank stare.

_Ummia? That name sounds familiar. I couldn't be... could it?_

**Hey Noll.**

**What?**

**Are you thinking the same thing I am?**

**I'm not a mind reader so I have no idea what you're thinking.**

**Ummia, wasn't that the name of Kia's twin?**

**Yes, it was, but who knows if it's the same person.**

"Who's Ummia?" the ever innocent John asked.

"My twin sister." Mai said as if she talked about everyday and she obviously didn't want to talk about it any more.

**Twin sister? **

**Gene we still have no proof that they are the same people.**

"YOU HAVE A TWIN!" Madoka shouted with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yasu asked adding, "Is she dead too?"

"WHAT? NO! She's not dead. She's out of the country with her husband. So it's been a little while since I've seen her" she answered looking a little offended that Yasu would even dare ask such a question.

"Oh, okay." was Yasu's intelligent reply.

"When did your sister get married?" Lin asked probably suspicious of Mai's tale.

"They got married shortly after the new year, so some time in January." she replied.

"So your sister Ummia..." I started only to be cut off by Mai.

"Mimori." she replied.

"What?" Gene asked.

"My sister's name is Mimori, but my nickname for her is Ummia." she replied.

"By the way I don't think we've ever met before. I'm Mai Taniyama." Mai added turning to my parents that were standing behind me and Gene.

"I'm so sorry my dear. I'm Luella Davis. I'm the boys' mother. It's so nice to finally be able to meet you." my mother said giving Mai what Gene and I call a death squeeze.

"I'm Martin Davis, the boys' father. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said shaking hands with her.

_If it was a pleasure to meet her why were you interrogating her like there was no tomorrow then?_

"You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?" Yasu asked earing a death glare from Mai.

"You all never asked." was her reply.

"We didn't know, so how could we ask such a question like that." Madoka said looking at Mai with a curious glare.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is if Mai will be helping with this case or not." Masako stated earning several nods of agreement, even I nodded in agreement.

"No." was all Mai said.

"Please! Mai, you have nothing to worry about. You're not going to lose any of us and nothing's going to change between us. Besides ghost hunting wont be the same with out you." Madoka stated.

"Besides I want a chance to be able to ghost hunt with you. Since I was never able to before." Gene said shooting me a glare wich I returned.

"Mai, will you please come back to SPR. The others are right it wont be the same without you. You're not useless. No one on this team thinks that. You've helped solve many of our cases. Cases that we did together. What we all are trying to say is that we need you Mai." I stated with a light blush on my cheeks.

_I need you._ I added in my head not daring to voice out my desire, just yet.

"Fine, I'll help out with this case and this case only." she said earning groans of disappointment.

"Please, come back fully." Yasu pleaded.

"We'll see how this case ends up. I still don't know whether or not I want to fully come back to SPR or not."

"Okay. So um, Mai will you be stopping by tomorrow?" my brother asked.

"No, I wont be. I have to work tomorrow. Besides I have to let my boss know that I'll be taking a two and a half week vacation, so I can help out on the case."

"All right, so we'll see you the day after then." Madoka said cheerily.

"Mai, will you be able to stay long enough to hear what the case is about?" I asked.

"I have nothing else planned for today and seeing as Mori-san and Davis-san are blocking my only escape route I have no other chose, but to listen. Plus I suspect Yasuhara-san wishes to question me some more." she replied with a look of indifference.

"Wow your instincts must have grown a lot to have guessed that correctly." Yasu stated looking impressed.

"I didn't use my instinct. I used what a lot of people call observation." came her reply.

"So where do you work Taniyama-san?" my mother asked trying to diffuse the cold atmosphere.

"The Flowering Blossom. It's a tea house not far outside the Shibuya District." she replied glaring at those who gave her a sly look, she even shot me one when she saw me smirking.

"What?!"

"You just couldn't forget all the times you served Naru his tea could you." Yasu stated slyly.

"Can we please get back on topic? I need to inform Mai about the case before she leaves." I said venom dripping from voice.

***Ring***

I sighed as once again I wasn't able to speak about the case. I watched as Mai answered her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Ma speaking."

"Oh hey there Jack. Watcha need?"

I felt a slight twinge of jealousy that a guy was calling _my Mai _and she was calling him by his first name. And by the looks of it I'm not the only one upset at least by the first name thing anyway.

"Oh no that's okay. I'm sure I'll find another job soon."

_Another job? Was that her boss? Did she just get fired? Why?_

"If the time comes up I'll let you know if I need you as a reference." she said finishing the conversation and hanging up.

"What was that about?" my annoying brother asked the question I was thinking.

"Well it seems I'm out of a job now. The tea house apparently has gone under." she replied with a soft smile on her face.

Hearing this made more than happy, it made me ecstatic. _Now she'll be able to work here once more._

"Well it seems you'll be able to work here again." Madoka said with a smile plastered on her face.

"We'll see." was all Mai said in response.

Something in her eyes made feel like something bad was going to happen on this case.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Case Revealed

**I'm so happy! I can't believe I have fifty followers for this story. Okay so here is the next chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I do own the made up characters within the story. :D**

* * *

"Before there are any more interruptions I want to be able to talk about the case!" I said for what felt like the millionth time. I know I had complete annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, okay calm down, Noll. No, need to have a heart attack! No more distractions okay." Gene said sending me a glare that wouldn't even affect a child let alone someone like me, so I sent one back at him. My glare made him shiver in response.

"Finally. So this case will be in England, to be more specific Brighton, England." I stated noticing how Mai seemed to stiffen at the name of the town were our case is located.

_Why did she stiffen? Has she been there before? No, that's not possible. She's probably never even left the country let alone been to England. So why stiffen if that were the case?_

"So we're going to England then?" Takigawa asked.

I sighed before even bothering on answering his stupid question.

"Why would I say our case is located in England if it wasn't even located there?" I asked in turn making him mutter in anger, but I didn't care.

"Noll, please continue." my mother said smiling softly at me.

"As I was saying, we've been asked to investigate the town's library. Apparently books have been flying off the shelves, the computers will be sitting off the desks, the library itself will be rearranged differently each time they open it up, for example were the adult mystery is one day the science-fiction will be there the next day, and some of the librarians say that they hear a laugh when they're by themselves. And it seems that more has happened since the last time I talked with our client, because I received an email shortly before Mai arrived." I said finally able to tell Mai about the case.

"More has happened! You just received that case the day before yesterday!" Gene cried out in disbelief earning a 'Well no duh' glare from me.

"I am aware of the fact that we have just recently received this case. Mai would it at all be possible for you to come tomorrow, that way we could leave and arrive at our destination a head of time?" I asked half of me wanting to leave early and the other half just wanting to spend time with her.

"I guess I could seeing as I don't have to go to work tomorrow." She answered me with a soft smile gracing her features.

_At least she's still smiling the same. I wish I knew why she has changed so much in the past two years. The reason she gave me a few days ago still doesn't sit well with me. Two years can change some one, but not that drastically._

"Okay so I want everyone to be here at the office at eight o'clock sharp and don't be late." I said pointedly looking at Mai, trying to get a rise out of her, but unfortunately she didn't take the bait. She nodded her head in reply. It was as if she knew what I was trying to do. In a way it made me upset that I wouldn't be able to fight with her like we used to in the past.

_Has she changed so much that we will never be able to act how we did before? Mai I wish for the old you. The you that I fell in love with._

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning then." Mai said with another one of her old smiles. The smiles she was giving us gave me a small glimmer of hope that she may go back to the way she was before I left.

_Huh? She's leaving already? Why not stay?_ I wanted to say those words so badly, but my damn pride wouldn't let me.

"Huh? Mai-chan, you're leaving already? You know you can stay for a while. We need to catch up on all that has happened since SPR first disbanded." Yasuhara said voicing the thoughts that I couldn't.

"Sorry, Yasuhara-san, I can't stay. I have to go pick up my paycheck, and grab my stuff from the tea house." she answered him and this time her smile wasn't a pleasant one. It was one of pain and sorrow.

_She doesn't really want to leave does she? Then why the argument about helping out?_

"Mai-chan, please, stop calling us by our last names. Please, go back to calling us by our first names. PLEASE!" Madoka asked with hopeful and pleading eyes. "We want things to go back to normal between us."

The look in Mai's eyes stated that things more than likely would never be normal again.

"Madoka-san's right. We just want things to go back to normal, and that won't ever happen if you keep calling us by our last names. We know it's been two years, but honestly that can't be the reason for your drastic change of character and we know that you've changed. But that doesn't mean our friendship has to change. Mai we're friends and that will never change. We will be there for you and help you out the best we can. Okay?" Masako said shocking me and probably everyone else in the process.

"Things have changed so severely that I doubt things will ever go back to normal, but I have no problem going back to calling you all by your first names." she replied giving us a true smile. One that could probably out shine the sun itself.

For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Mai wasn't telling us and that it probably had something to do with the case. Why else would she have stiffened, unless it was my imagination, which I highly doubt, after all I am the great Oliver Davis.

"Taniyama-san, I have a question to ask you before you leave." Lin said with a serious air about him along with a curious air about him.

"What is it, Lin-san?" she asked causing me to feel a little prick of jealousy.

_Damn it! Why was it that Lin had to be the first one Mai called by their first name? Why not me!?_

"Why did you stiffen when Naru mentioned the location of our case?"

_How is it that people are asking the questions I think about asking her, but don't because of my damn pride?_

"Damn it! Why is it that either you or Naru notice every little detail that goes on within a room?" she spouted off glaring at the both of us.

"Just answer the question, Mai." I said earning another one of her feisty glares, making me nearly laugh.

"Fine. Brighton was my childhood home town. And before you ask any more questions. Yes, I am Japanese, but I am also half English. My father was Japanese while my mother was English. My father was in Brighton receiving his inheritance from his uncle that had died shortly before he arrived there. My mom was attending college at that time. They happened to bump into each other when my dad was investigating one of the college buildings. My dad was a ghost hunter before he died, that's why I like ghost stories so much. After a while my dad asked my mum to marry him. My dad had wanted to move back to Japan, but my mum didn't want to leave her family behind in England. So my dad compromised and asked her to move into the house he had inherited in Brighton. My father eventually became an English citizen. I grew up there for most of my life. I didn't move here to Japan until I was about fourteen, so I know exactly the place this haunting is taking place. All I can say is we're going to have fun. That library is huge! And I'm not joking. It at one time was a mansion. It was turned into a library when I was ten years old. So it's been a library for eight years, but before that it was said to be empty." she replied not meeting any of our eyes.

"I see." was all I could say.

"So um, Mai, do you own your childhood home?" Gene asked causing me to glare at him for asking such an insensitive question.

"Sure do! That reminds me will we be sleeping in the library?" she asked looking straight at me.

"No, there are no rooms available other than the one for our base. We'll be sleeping at a hotel." I replied wondering what she was getting at.

"Which hotel?" she asked.

"Sunset Hues Inn. Why?"

"The Sunset Hues Inn isn't located in Brighton, it's about a half an hour drive just to get from the hotel to the library. My house on the other hand is about a five-minute drive from the library and there is plenty of room that everyone can have a room to themselves if they wish." She said with a serious, but kind smile.

Everyone looked at me expecting an answer immediately. They all looked excited at the thought of spending time at the place Mai spent her childhood and in all honesty I wouldn't mind seeing the place she grew up in.

"Fine just as long as it isn't too much trouble for you, then I guess we could do that." I said trying to fight back a small smile at everyone's reaction.

"All right! I'll give Chase a call letting him know that we'll be occupying the house." she said. She must have caught our questioning glances because she added, "Chase is the caretaker, which reminds me that I have to call Kyto and let him know that I'll be gone and that he'll have to take care of the place while I'm gone. And before anything can be said ,yes, I have two caretakers. One for the house in England and one for the house in Japan."

I gave her a small smirk before turning towards to what everyone calls 'my lair', but I call it 'my sanctuary'. But I turned back to Mai, before I entered my office.

"Oh and Mai don't forget eight o'clock not eight ten. Don't be late." I said enjoying the familiar annoyance in her eyes even though her demeanor didn't change in the slightest twitch.

"If you say so, Naru." she said her eyes still smoldering with annoyance.

_Oh how I love to tease you my love._ (sappy I know, but I couldn't help myself.)

"See you tomorrow, Mai." my brother called out as she left.

Only tomorrow will tell if she truly is serious with her promise to help out once more.

_I hope with all my heart that she eventually comes back to SPR._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	7. Author's Note

Okay so I'm having writers block at this moment in time. I've decided to re-do my very first story 'Mai's Secret Past' in hopes of finding inspiration. I'm going to fix grammatical and spelling errors. I will also be adding some more description to it and may change parts to the story. I haven't fully decided on that yet. I hope that if you read it before that you'll re-read it and let me know how I re-did it and if you've never read it before I hope you will.


	8. Phone calls and Dreams

**Okay so I know it has been a long time since I've updated on any of my stories and I wish to apologize for that. I have to share the home computer so I don't get a lot of time. That will end in November when I get a laptop. When that happens I will be able to update sooner than I am now. Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you didn't have to wait long. **

**I had a question within one of my reviews and I would like to somewhat answer it.**

**The question was from DuskWolf and it said : _Why are the elder Davis's in Japan if everyone will be going to England in a few days?_**

**First off I would like to thank everyone for their reviews second that question will be answered within one of my chapters. I can't really say the reason why right now, but I will let you know one of the characters ends up asking that very same question.**

* * *

_Okay there's no need to panic. So what they found out that I was born in England and that I'm half English._ I thought sitting in front of my phone that was on the coffee table, located in my living room. _It's not like they are going to find out about the mirror realm. I mean come on! The only ones that know about the mirror realm is Naru and Gene. Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Lin and Madoka may know about it, but I'm not sure. And it's not likely they are going to ask a question that involves Regaleya..._

I waited a bit trying to reassure myself and/or calm down...

_CRAP! They are __**so **__going to find out! No! I need to calm down. So what if they find out? It's not like it's a huge ordeal. Besides it's not like I'm lying to them. One can't lie if one is not asked about a certain subject one wants to avoid. _(Question: what kind of logic is that? Answer: my logic.)

I had wasted enough time as it was so picking up the phone I dialed Chase's number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?" his deep masculine voice spoke out.

"Hello, Chase. It's me Mai." I replied.

"Ah Miss Taniyama! How can I help you?"

"I'm going to be in England for a while, two or three weeks max. I am going to be helping out my friends investigate the local library and we'll be staying at my place. I was wondering if you could get the place ready for me? We'll be leaving for England tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but it was a last-minute thing." I said hoping that he would be available, but knowing that he was going to say something smartallic just to mess with me.

"I know I can get ready for you by the time you get here, but I don't know if I will." came his reply.

_Smartass._

"Smartass. Will you please get it ready?"

"Of course I'll get it ready for you and it really isn't a trouble. You don't have to act as if it's the end of the world."

"See you when we arrive then." I said.

"See you then. Good bye." and with that I ended the call.

Picking up the phone up once more I dialed Kyto's number hoping he would be available to take care of the place until I got back. It rang five times before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" came a female's voice.

Um, hello? I'm Taniyama Mai, is there by any chance a Yoshito Kyto there?" I asked hoping he hadn't moved or worse died.

It was silent for a minute, making me wonder if she just put the phone down, before the girl replied, "Hold on one moment."

"DAD! There's someone on the phone for you!"

It was quiet once more, but this time I could hear feet walking on the ground.

"Hello?" a familiar voice filtered through the phone.

"Hello, Kyto. It's Mai." I said.

"Hello Taniyama-san. How are you? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine and yes there is something you can do for me. Tomorrow I'll be leaving for England. I have business to attend to there and I need someone to take care of the place until I get back. I will probably only be there for two weeks, three at the max."

"Sure I can take care of things there. You can leave it to me." he answered.

"Thank you and I'll let you know the day before I come back. Sound fair?" I asked.

"Sounds fair to me. Good-bye Taniyama-san."

That night was strange instead of a normal dream or one of my typical psychic dreams; I had one that was a slight mix of both. I was confused I had no idea what was going on. I knew that I wasn't asleep, but I also knew that I wasn't awake either. It was a strange feeling.

I was standing on a plane that was surrounded by nothing, but darkness. I could only assume that it was the astral plane. It was the only thing that made sense. The dream plane shows the past were as the spirit plane allows one to fully communicate with those who have passed on. The astral plane is the most difficult to explain. Even I do not fully understand it, but from what I do understand is that creatures from different realms can communicate with you or summon you to their realm.

I stood for several more minutes wondering whether or not I was waiting Gene. Then the thought of Mimori or the council might want to talk to me. I quickly ruled that out with the thought of. _If that was so then why didn't Mimori come to talk to me in person? Or even Jared?_

Nothing was going on, causing it to feel like years had passed me by, but in reality it was more than likely only five to ten minutes. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere, blinding me in the process. Once I was able to open my eyes once more I noticed that I was in my battle outfit. When I say battle outfit I mean my armor.

My armor is like any other medieval armor; it was and is very heavy. Okay so the armor consists of a helmet, a pauldron, a breast-plate, a back plate, a vambrace, a couter, two gauntlets, a tasset, a cuisse, a poleyn, and two greaves. In all my suit of armor weighs around eighty pounds and that is not including my shield or sword. Now let me explain the parts of the suit. The helmet of course protects the head. The pauldron protects the shoulders, the breast-plate protects the chest and torso while the back plate protects the back, the vambrace protects the arms, the couter protects the elbows, the gauntlets protect my hands while I'm handling a sword, the tasset protects the thighs, the cuisse protects the calves, the poleyn protects the knees, and the greaves are metal shoes designed to protect my feet. Oh I almost forgot that underneath all of that is a suit of chain mail called hauberk, it is extra protection and absorbs the blow of a weapon. So yeah I don't like the fact that I'm wearing it when there is no battle.

I stood wondering what else was going to happen when I heard someone call out my name.

"Kia?!"

Turning around I saw two people walking out of a mist that I didn't realize was there. My heart stopped when I fully saw the two people's face. There walking towards me were none other than Naru and Gene.

"Noll? Gene? What are you two doing here?" I asked not really knowing why I was here either.

"Huh? What do you mean? Wasn't it you who summoned us?" Gene asked looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"No, I didn't. I'm not even sure as to why I'm here." I replied staring off into the distance, but keeping alert just in case something tried to attack us.

"Oh." was his reply.

"How are things in the mirror realm?" Naru asked me with a look that I didn't recognize.

"I don't know. I haven't been to the mirror realm in four years." I answered not really thinking about what I said and who I was saying it to.

"What!?" they both cried.

"Before you say anything else why are you in armor?" Gene asked before I could answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't finish. Four years ago the council decided that it would be safer for everyone if I came back to this world, since I was born here. Technically I was born in England, but oh well. The reason why they think it will be safer is because the Dark Prince is after me and will do anything or harm anyone to get at me."

"Who's this 'Dark Prince' fellow?" Gene asked looking worried.

I looked at him as if he was crazy for a second before I remembered that they had left before he had arrived. "That's right the two of you left before that day. Shortly after you left war broke out in Regaleya. A dark wizard rose to power in the Shadow Forest, and started to turn the animals into _shadow guards. _A lot of people had to learn how to become a knight or a sorcerer or a sorceress. Ummia and I put up a spell around Regaleya and her people. Though the shield only protects the kingdom from shadow guards, those who are known supporters of the Dark Prince, that's what he calls himself by the way, and those who practice black magic. And the Dark Prince is probably after me because the people of Regaleya call me the _female conqueror. _The reason they call me that is because I'm so far the only female warrior and because I can quick butt. Not only am I warrior, but I also a sorceress. Ummia is a sorceress by the way." I answered him.

"Oh." was all he could say before asked another question I forgot that they didn't know. "Who's Ummia?"

"My twin sister."

"I see."

Naru looked like he had something on his mind, but before he could say a word the emblem on my shield started to glow. My emblem is that of a white kitsune. The kitsune's eyes blinked before it jumped off my shield, scaring me in the process.

"What the….?"

I stared shocked at the kitsune that had once been on my shield, but was now sitting in front of us. I couldn't help, but feel as if I knew him. Then it dawned on me it was the kitsune I had talked to earlier today.

"You're that kitsune I talked to earlier, aren't you." I said earning shocked stares from Naru and Gene.

**That's correct, female conqueror. **It replied.

"_You know _this kitsune?" Naru asked me.

"No, I've only just met him."

"Are you the one who summoned us?" Gene asked trying and succeeding in keeping Naru and me from fighting.

**Yes, I did summon the three of you. I must warn you three to be careful. Regaleya is in trouble. You three and your friends will be summoned to Regaleya sometime in the near future. Noll and Gene, please warn your parents, Lin, and Madoka about going back into the mirror realm. Don't worry about those who don't know about the mirror realm. They will soon find out about it and do not tell them about it for it is not a tale for you to tell. Kia, you must be extremely careful. The Dark Prince will do absolutely anything in his power just to get to you. Oh and you need to tell **_**them**_** and do it soon.**

"Okay I will be careful." with that said the kitsune walked back to me and jumped back onto my shield becoming nothing more than an emblem once more.

"What did he mean by that?" Naru asked me.

"I need to tell some friends about the mirror realm and that there is a possibility that I will have to stay there for a while."

"Do we know these people?" Gene asked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you soon then." Gene replied with a smile.

"Sooner than you think." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Gene asked.

"Nothing."

"I have a question for you." Naru started only to fade away along with Gene.

I let out a breath I was holding knowing that the truth had been postponed for a while. The truth was something I wasn't looking forward to. I'm not afraid of telling them, what I'm afraid of is what their reaction is going to be.

_I guess it is time to start a new case and possibly ruin my friendship and career here in this world._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please reveiw.**


End file.
